A Trainer's Comfort
by Soren Lost
Summary: Pokemon training is hard, but the bond developed between Pokemon and trainer can have a profound impact on both. Can this bond grow too strong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being trapped in a cave by a blizzard was not what I had had in mind when I had decided to travel to Snowpoint City, yet it is the very thing that led to my life being changed forever. I didn't know this then, at the time being mainly concerned with survival.

"Common, Geodude." I pressed the button on one of my pokeballs, releasing Geodude. "Geodude, I need you to block the exit of this cave with some boulders."

The cave we were in was a small cave, just barely high enough to stand in, and not very deep; we didn't have to worry about any wild pokemon attacking us. It was kind of claustrophobic, though.

"By the way Geodude, make sure there's a hole for air."

"Geo," Geodude responded.

I slouched against the wall, thinking about how ill my luck was. I was very happy that I at least wouldn't have to deal with snow for a while, thanks to Geodude. Closing the cave created a whole new set of problems, however. It was now very dark, and because of this I started realizing just how cold I was getting.

"Sara, come out!"

The glow from the pokeball briefly illuminated the cave. _I hope Sara doesn't mind this,_ I thought. Sara always gave me a creepy feeling, as if she knew what I was thinking. A ninetales materialized in front of me, staring at me questioningly.

"Hey Sara, if I don't get some warmth soon I'm going to freeze to death… Why don't you come over here and…?"

I felt Sara's paws press against my shoulders, and then with her powerful legs she threw me onto the floor. _Could you be a little gentler? _I thought. I felt her tongue on my cheek. Suddenly a weight dropped onto my chest, a very furry weight, pushing my breath out. I felt soft tales rest themselves on my legs. Sara had decided to lie on top of me. _That's a bit odd,_ I thought.

"Seriously now, Sara." I grabbed her body and rolled her and myself onto our sides. Still a bit cold, I rolled her onto her other side in order to get closer to her. We stayed like that for a while, my body now much warmer, and I began to feel myself growing tired, drifting into sleep. I kissed Sara on the head goodnight soon fell asleep.

That night I had some very dirty dreams, mainly centering on Gardenia, the very attractive gym leader that I had just defeated a couple of weeks ago. She was underneath me, looking at me as if she was unsure wanted to do this, which I found adorable. I brought my mouth to hers, and embraced her body, holding her close to me. I began to move to penetrate her as I kissed her wet lips, her wet,wet…

Suddenly I was awakened, and startled, by a warm tongue licking my face. I was still holding Sara close, and my penis was erect and rubbing against her as she moved to lick me. It felt good. I blushed at the thought and moved away from her, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sara, I…" I began, but she was licking my mouth now. Tired and horny, I began kissing her back. I grabbed her behind the ears, to keep her head still, and pressed my lips to her mouth. I opened my mouth slightly, and slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Sara was now sitting in front of me. I grabbed her fur and pushed her onto her back, and then fell on top of her, continuing to kiss her. She looked at me unsurely, not used to having someone on top of her, and I thought of Gardenia and how cute she had been. _Ninetales is just as cute_. I stroked her soft fur and thought, _No, cuter._ _Why don't you…_

I was shocked at what I was thinking. After all, she was a pokemon, and I was… _Well it wouldn't hurt to masturbate with her._ I slipped down my pants and underwear, and began rubbing my penis against Sara's fur. She looked at me again questioningly. I reached my hand down to in between her legs and felt for her vagina. It was noticeably larger and more swollen than I had ever seen it in the past. I stuck my index finger into her and began making circles. She squirmed in response to this, so I held her tighter, held her still, and stuck another finger into her. Being a fire type her vagina was very warm, as was her skin. I was very aroused, and from the way her vagina was quickly growing wet, I could tell that she was too. I bit her softly on the neck; she smelled so good. I now had three fingers in her, and her warm walls were moving around my fingers.

_Your penis would fit easily; it would be so easy..._ It was true. I pushed my penis up against her vulva, and rubbed it against her skin. She was looking at me expectantly. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _With a slow, hard push my penis entered her body. She squealed pain, and I realized that this was her first time. _Better be a little gentle then. _Slowly I began thrusting my hips against hers, her legs spread wide around me. The deeper I went the warmer I realized she was. The feeling was amazing. I increased my speed, and she began to return with light thrusts of her own. I pinned her shoulders to the ground and kissed her. Her walls began contracting around my hard member. It was different from any girl I'd fucked before; it was better.

It wasn't long before I was ready to cum. I increased the speed of our thrusts; my body now slamming against her furry body. Soon it was too much for her, and she whined in pleasure as she came. I felt her liquids on my penis, and I started fucking her as hard as I could. Before long, I came and my hot seed shot into her hotter body. Her vagina contracted aggressively around my penis, squeezing out every drop.

I pulled my penis out of her dripping vagina, and wondered what I had just done. I was exhausted. Lowering myself next to her, I whispered quickly "I love you," gave her a kiss on the top of the head, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning had come, and a narrow beam of sunlight was illuminating the cave. It was filthy. I looked over at Ninetales, who was not yet awake, and my heart sank. I had actually fucked a pokemon. Sure I had fooled around a little bit before, but who hasn't? Pokemon trainers don't exactly get a lot of sex traveling through the middle of nowhere after all. Nonetheless, the rule number one that is taught to all trainers is to never abuse your pokemon. I felt a nervous shiver; I had broken rule number one. I thought I should feel dirty, but strangely, I didn't. Ninetales must have wanted it; she had never let me fool around with her before. Why had she let me this time? She let me _fuck_ her.

I glanced at Ninetales. Her golden-white fur shone in the morning sunlight. She looked beautiful. The answer to the question of why she let me have sex with her was pretty obvious now. Her vulva was now even larger than it was last night, and stood out, even through her tails. I could tell that my ninetales was in heat.

That day was fairly uneventful; I spent most of it walking to Snowpoint City where I would try to win my seventh gym badge. It wasn't that far, but journeying through the fresh snow was slow and difficult. By the time I reached Snowpoint city it was late at night, so I went to the Pokemon Center immediately.

Once safely in a room for the night at the local Pokemon Center, I called out my Pokemon to discuss strategy for tomorrow's battle. Six pokemon materialized around me. Sara was in front, looking at me excitedly. Besides her were my Buizel, Cody, My Leafeon, Holly, my Salamence, Ashley, my Pikachu, Sophie, and Geodude.

"All right guys we have a big…" None of my pokemon were paying attention. They were all gathered around sniffing at Sara. _Well, of course, she's in heat._ They looked at me. And then they began talking to each other. I could tell that they knew what had happened last night.

"Come on, this isn't the time to be gossiping. We have a big battle tomorrow and I'm counting on all of you." They reluctantly quieted down. "The next gym leader specialized in ice-type pokemon, so that means that our best bet is to hit it with fire-type moves, which means that I'll definitely be counting on you, Sara."

Sara looked at me happily, but everyone else exploded into chatter. I sighed, and then raised my voice.

"It's NOT personal! It just happens that she's our best chance at winning. Ashley, you know fire blast so I may ask you to battle, even though I know you're vulnerable to ice attacks, but you can make up for it with your speed."

"Salamence," Ashley nodded.

"Sophie, a lot of ice types are water types as well, so I may need your electric attacks. And Cody, you're resistant to most of their attacks."

"Pika!"

"Alright guys, you all need to sleep well tonight, you all might end up getting a chance to fight tomorrow!"

All of my pokemon returned to their pokeballs, all except one. Sara was looking at me hopefully.

"Sara, I need you especially tomorrow, so I need you to get a good long rest."

Sara jumped onto the bed and lay down. I wanted to tell her to get off, and to go back into her pokeball, but something was stopping me. This was a pokemon that I had fucked. I couldn't treat her the same way anymore; it wouldn't be right.

"All right, you can sleep with me tonight, but we really don't have time to screw around."

Sara looked at me sadly and lifted up one of her legs revealing her sex. Her face and her curves, smooth and beautiful, and her fur's soft glow were visible here more than they were in the dark cave. I realized I was right. _She's FAR cuter than Gardenia. _I gave into pressure.

By the time I took off my clothes, I was already hard. Sara's eyes widened and her tails wagged furiously as I walked over to the. I rolled her over, and spread her legs apart. Then, holding her around the hips, I entered her. It was much tighter this time because of the lack of foreplay, but it was still as warm as it was last time. Sara yelped in pain as I began thrusting, her walls not yet fully lubricated. _I'm going to have to make sure Sara is satisfied too so she won't be distracted during tomorrows gym battle._

As she started to grow wet, I pulled my penis out of her and rolled her onto her side. "Let's try something different this time," I said. She looked at me questioningly, and I smirked in reply. I put my head between her legs and began licking her. She shook with pleasure, feeling an entirely new sensation. Her taste and smell were sweet and warm, and I could feel her soft fur on my face. Her vagina quickly grew wet with saliva and her juices.

"Sara, you're supposed to do the same for me," I explained to her. She hesitantly licked the tip of my penis, and found she liked the taste. She began licking my penis aggressively now, like only a pokemon can do. Her tongue was coarse and wet; it felt fantastic. I grabbed her neck fur, holding her head still, and shoved my penis into her unsuspecting mouth. Her mouth was so wet and warm; as she closed it around me it felt like I was in heaven. We both continued licking as I face-fucked her.

I was almost ready to come. Wanting to finish properly, I pulled out and positioned myself behind her. I rolled Sara onto her stomach and grasped her around her hips. Her tails waved excitedly as she lifted her rear up, presenting it for me to claim. After a brief pause and a deep breath I fucked her as hard as I could. My body was slamming against her, my member now completely insider her. As she grew close to orgasm her walls constricted. This was enough to send me over the top; we climaxed and our juices mixed together into a sticky mess filling her vagina. .

"Together we'll be ready tomorrow," I told her. We collapsed onto the bed as I continued to hold her tight. I stroked her soft fur reassuringly. I gave her a kiss on the head and we dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_How am I going to clean this up!_

The bed which Sara and I had slept on last night was stained with our fluids. There was no way that I wanted the maids to see that. After contemplating solutions for a minute, I took the sheets off the bed and stuffed them into my backpack. _I'll return them later._

After eating breakfast and checking out of the Pokemon Center, I quickly found out that Snowpoint City is a really dull place. The giant stone temple the rests in the northern part of the town had potential. Huge columns stood in the front of it, and strange symbols were written across the entrance, probably left by ancient inhabitants of the area. It seemed really cool until I tried to enter.

"Only the chosen may enter the Snowpoint Temple," said an old lady who was blocking the entrance.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you'll have to leave."

_What the hell, old lady._

"Alright, well, what does one have to do to be 'chosen'?"

"Ignorant boy! Do you not realize the dangers which lay inside this temple? None but the chosen may enter!"

Snowpoint Temple was, to put it lightly, a bit of a bust. There wasn't that else much to do in the "city." I checked out a coffee shop that was one of the few commercial buildings in the area. I didn't really like coffee, so I tried the hot chocolate, which was good enough. If nothing else, the warmth of the building was refreshing. The only problem was that there was a strange old man who kept bothering me with odd questions.

"Hey there! Do you want to hear a trendy phrase?"

"Judging from your clothing you wouldn't know 'trendy' if it hit you in the face at a Pokemon Contest."

Funnily enough, he was somewhat deaf and assumed I said yes.

"Ok, the phrase is 'bone density'."

Clearly this guy got his idea of 'trendy' from a nursing home. Judging from the laughter of the other costumers, he probably did this a lot. I really don't understand why people have such a hard time understanding why I dislike old people so much.

After I left the coffee shop it was past 11 o'clock, which meant that the gym had finally opened. _I hope you're ready, Sara._

Snowpoint Gym, was, like the rest of the city, not all that terribly impressive. Before the stadium there was a small antechamber where a secretary sat, filling out paper work.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"What do you want?" The secretary seemed a bit irritated.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader; can you direct me to her?"

"Your ID?"

"What?"

"Give me your ID."

I realized that she wanted my Pokedex to register me for the battle, so I handed to her. She scanned it quickly and pressed a button on her desk.

"Candice! You have a challenger!"

"A challenger for Candice?" a voice said through a pair of speakers in the room. "They had better be tough!"

The secretary murmured something under her breath and allowed me into the arena.

As the doors opened the gym's beautiful ice-themed arena was revealed. A few people who I assumed were training at this gym were sitting in the grandstands. The battleground didn't seem too complicated, which was good because it wouldn't offer Candice too much of an advantage. It was made entirely of ice and had several ice structures on it. _It's like a skating rink. Those icebergs could be useful as cover._ Across the arena I saw a girl who looked like she was very poorly dressed for someone in the northernmost city in Sinnoh, and had odd black pony tails. The only apparent defense against the weather she had was a sweatshirt that was tied around her waste and some knee socks.

"Are you here to challenge Candice?" she said.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?"

The girl giggled, and replied "I'm Candice, silly!"

"Nonsense! How could the leader of an ice-type gym be dressed so badly for the weather?"

"Hey! Just because you don't care about fashion doesn't mean that other people can't!"

I was a bit taken aback by her response to what was supposed to be a joke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest…"

"Oh forget it. Are you ready to battle or what?" Candice looked.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you?"

"Well duh! Do you know what the rules are for this gym?"

I had studied up on the gym a bit ahead of time so I did. "Yeah, it's a three on three battles, switching allowed, right?"

"You've got it! Gertrude, come in her!"

"Who's Gertrude?"

The old secretary who had let me in slowly entered the room, and made her way over to the field.

"What's she doing here?" I asked.

"She's the referee of course!"

Candice and I took our positions at opposite sides of the field. The people in the stands were cheering Candice on.

Candice looked over at them and said, "I'm going to win because I know how to focus."

Gertrude held up a flag and announced unenthusiastically, "This battle is between the Snowpoint City gym leader, Candice, and the trainer Vincent Wolf."

I smiled at the sound of my name; you don't here your name called very often when you're traveling with only pokemon. When you do hear it it's usually because you're in an important battle.

"So your name's Vincent?" Candice looked at me and said, "Get ready to lose!"

Gertrude sighed and said "Trainers, please select your first pokemon."

I reached down to my belt and clutched Sara's Pokeball, releasing it. It expanded as I hit the center button, and I felt my heart begin to race. _Here we go._

"Begin."

"Go get 'em, Abomasnow," shouted Candice, throwing her Pokeball high into the air.

"Let's do this, Sara!" I said, throwing my Pokeball out onto the icy field.

_This will be a good matchup for us, _I thought to myself. _Sara's fire attacks will hit with 4x effectiveness. I hope Candice doesn't switch. If she doesn't this battle should be easy._

Abomasnow and Sara appeared on the field, staring at each other aggressively. I felt something hit me on the head. I looked up, and realized that it had begun hailing! _Of course! It's Snow Warning, Abomasnow's ability! Sara better take him out quickly._

"Sara, use flamethrower!"

Sara leapt forward, and released a stream of fire that stretched across the field directly at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, use protect!" Candice shouted.

A green sphere appeared around her pokemon that deflected Sara's flames.

"Now Abomasnow, run behind one of the icebergs!"

Abomasnow waddled over behind one of the large ice structures on the field.

_Sara's Fire Blast should cut right through that.  
_"Sara, use Fire Blast on the iceberg!"

A ball of fire began forming in Sara's mouth. Her ears went flat and her tails rose as she prepared the attack. _Sara can look as scary as she can cute, eh?_ As the fireball reached its maximum strength she launched it across the icy field, melting everything in its path. Steam filled arena, creating a dense fog. The blast hit the iceberg that Abomasnow was hiding behind and completely destroyed it and everything around it. The field was obscured by the fog, and Abomasnow was nowhere in sight. _We can't take any chances this early._

"Sara, use Flamethrower to burn off the fog!"

With the fog gone, it was clear that the field was now drastically different than how it started, and not in our favor. A thick fissure split the field along the path of Sara's attack, revealing that my initial assessment had been wrong. It was not a skating rink; it was a pool with the frozen top layer. On top of that I still couldn't see Abomasnow anywhere. _This could be bad; it might be part of Candice's strategy. _It turned out I was right.

"Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer on the ice!"

Abomasnow appeared from behind one of the remaining icebergs, and slammed its body against the ice, shattering it into pieces. The field was now nothing but a series of floating ice chunks. Sara jumped onto one of the bigger, more stable pieces.

"Sara, we need to end this now! Use Flamethrower and try not melt too much ice!"

Abomasnow could no longer move to dodge due to the destruction of the field, so the Flamethrower was a direct hit. The flames burned at its body, doing major damage. When the flames clear it fell to ground, defeated.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle," stated Gertrude.

"Hmph. Nice shot," said Candice, but I was weary that everything was going exactly according to her plan. Sara was a fire type; the water-based field would leave her at a huge disadvantage. She surely knew ahead of time that people would challenge her with fire types, and she used this to her advantage. _She's smarter than she looks._

Candice looked at me and said, "I hope you're ready for this! Go, Walrein!" She threw her Pokeball, releasing Walrein into the pool. Sara wouldn't be able to do much against it, and the damage from the hail had already begun to accrue.

"Sara, return!" She looked at me and nodded before she was pulled back into her Pokeball. "Well done," I whispered.

Pulling out my next Pokeball, I yelled, "Alright, go Sophie!"

Candice was not going to give me a break, though. "Walrein, use Toxic!

My pikachu appeared on the battlefield, excited and ready to fight, but was immediately hit with a wave of purple toxic liquid, which left her badly poisoned.

"Your pikachu is so cute! I almost feel bad for it!" Candice said tauntingly.

"She should be feeling bad for you! Sophie, use Thunderbolt on the water!" _This can't miss; water conducts electricity, so Walrein should be shocked straight out of the pool._

"Walrein, return! Go Sneasel!" Candice looked at me slyly.

_Damn it! She was prepared for that too!_

The Walrein returned to its Pokeball and was replaced with a sneasel, the strange looking ice-weasel.

"Sophie, don't let up!"

Sophie released a powerful blast of electricity that illuminated the stadium with a burst of sparks. It hit Sneasel squarely, but didn't come close to knocking it out. _Sneasels have a relatively high attack stat, and Sophie doesn't take physical hits well at all; I have to get her out of there._

"Sneasel, use Faint Attack!"

"Pikachu, return!" I swallowed hard as I pulled out my next pokemon; this was going to be a big risk.

"Go, Ashley!"

Ashley was my salamence, a dragon-flying type that would take 4x damage from ice-attacks, including the hail. She appeared, flying above the field, and unfurled her huge wings, casting a shadow over the field. Sneasel mean while jumped up and hit with the Faint Attack it had been preparing, and sucker-punched her right in the jaw.

"Ash! Use Fire Blast!" I shouted, hoping to seize the opportunity to KO the icy weasel at close rangd.

"Sneasel, Ice Shard!" shouted Candice frantically. Sneasel formed a large piece of ice and slammed it into Ashley's scaly body, doing a devastating amount of damage with a quadruply effective hit.

"Hang in there, Ash!"

Ashley roared and shot a powerful glowing Fire Blast directly at Sneasel, her reptilian body illuminated as the blast launched the Sneasel across the field and into the water. _I think that did it. Now I have a 3-1 advantage! _However, the falling hail continued to buffet Ashley. The dragon cried out in pain before fainting and tumbling into the water. _She took more damage from that Ice Shard than I thought. _

"Both pokemon are unable to battle," Gertrude announced.

"Just so you know, there's no way I'm going to lose, Vince!" Candice shouted across the field, pointing her finger at me.

"Let's let our pokemon do the talking!" I chuckled at the thought, but things were getting pretty serious.

_Sophie is still poisoned, but Sara won't be able to take that Walrein out. Sophie is the only one that can finish the job, but I'll need to make it as easy for her as possible. _I reached for Sara's pokeball.

Candice pulled out her last pokeball and cheered, "All right Walrein, here we go!"

We sent our pokemon onto the field, both determined to win.

"You know that your ninetales isn't going to be able to hurt Walrein."

I smirked. "Sara, use Confuse Ray!"

Sara's eyes began glowing, and her ears and tails rose. A ray of light shot across the field at Walrein.

"Stay focused Walrein! Use Surf!"

Water started to build around Walrein, but just as it was about to launch the attack, it lost its balance and crashed into a block of ice, hurting itself in the process.

"Alright Sara, this is your chance! Use a full power Fire Blast!"

As Sara charged the attack, I could feel the energy flowing out of her. Her fur ruffled as the energy flowed into her mouth, forming a powerful ball of fire. She jumped into the air and fired the attack directly at the Walrein. The attack collided creating a giant ball of steam and heat that melted all of the ice surrounding Walrein. _Critical hit. _However, upon landing, Sara slipped and fell. Worse, the attack hadn't done all that much damage to Walrein. It looked ready to seize the opportunity of Sara falling.

"Ok Walrein, this is it, use Surf!"

There was no missing this time. A wall of water pounded Sara, who yelped in pain, and knocked her clean off the piece of ice and into the water.

"Ninetales is unable to battle," declared Gertrude.

"Sara, return!" I attempted to return Sara to her Pokeball, but something was wrong. The water was interfering with the process, diffusing the energy from the Pokeball. I panicked.

I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking at the time, as there were plenty of other options, but I jumped fully clothed into the cold water and dived down to where Sara was fainted. When I got there, I found that I couldn't pull her up; the combined weights of her and my clothes were too much. Frantically, I tore off my pants and shirt and grabbed her with one arm. She was so warm compared to the cold water. Desperately I swam to the surface and pulled her onto shore. The smell of her wet fur filled the air.

"You know, I would have sent Walrein to get her," I heard Candice say.

I was cold and shivering. I grabbed Sara and her warmth was pleasant. She finally began to wake up, and began licking my face just like that first night. Suddenly, a towel landed on my head.

"Are we going to finish this battle or what?" Candice was standing above me, blushing slightly. Suddenly it hit me that I was laying in the middle of a pokemon gym with nothing but my boxers on.

I blushed as well, and said quietly, "Y-yeah," and returned Sara to her pokeball.

After drying off a bit, Gertrude announced, "The final battle will be between Walrein and Pikachu!"

I pulled out my final pokeball, and whispered, "It's all up to you now, Sophie," and then threw it into the field.

"Let's do this, Sophie!"

Sophie materialized on one of the few remaining blocks of ice looking very ill.

"You have to hang in there! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Walrein, Protect!"

The bolt of electricity crashed harmlessly into the green shield. Hail and poisoning continued to agonize Sophie.

"Don't give up, Sophie! Give it another Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu weakly fired off another bolt, which this time made contact, but wasn't strong enough to do much damage. _It's gonna take a little more than that, but it doesn't look like I have much time._

"I'm going to end this! Walrein, use Surf!"

A fully powered Surf would surely KO, and that aside Sophie would faint due to poisoning soon regardless. I thought frantically, looking for a solution. Then it hit me. _All Surf is is a large wave, and the best way to avoid a wave is to go underneath it!_

"Sophie, dive into the water and use Thunderbolt!"

Sophie jumped off the ice, her small yellow body disappearing into the water. A huge wave crashed down where Sophie was just standing, knocking the block of ice out of the pool.

"Do it Sophie!"

Electricity filled the entire pool as Sophie let off the blast that was our last hope for victory. Walrein cried out in pain as electricity surged through its body.

"No! Walrein!" Candice hollered.

Walrein floated to the surface, fainted. _Come on Sophie, just get up for a second!_ I saw a small yellow arm grab onto one of the pieces of ices, and but it then lost its grip and fainted. I returned Sophie to her Pokeball.

Gertrude declared, "Both pokemon are unable to battle. The result of the battle is a dra…"

I jumped angrily up and down. "Walrein clearly fainted first!"

"They both fainted at the conclusion of the same move. Therefore…"

"But!"

"Give it a rest, Gertrude." Candice had walked over next to me. "Vince here has clearly proven himself worthy of the Icicle Badge. Vince, I can tell that you really care about your pokemon."

I looked down at my wet boxers, and we both broke out into laughter.

"You deserve this," Candice said as she handed me a small icicle-shaped badge.

"Thanks Candice. I have to say, you were a lot tougher than I thought you would be. Usually gym leaders are easy due to…"

"Are you calling me easy?"

"No! Not at all! I just meant that…"

Candice whispered into my ear, "I wish somebody would jump into the water like that to save me." I blushed, and she laughed as she walked away. She waved back and said, "Call me some time!"

After changing into a pair of spare clothes from my backpack, I left the gym, now the proud owner of seven gym badges! One more would earn me the right to challenge the Elite 4, as well as participate in exclusive tournaments. It was time to step out into the final leg of this part of my journey. Well, maybe after a little rest.

_In any case, first stop, Pokemon Center!_

"You're pokemon look exhausted!" Nurse Joy noted as she took my pokemon for healing. She placed them each on special machines designed to restore them to full health. Meanwhile, in the back I saw a maid cleaning one of the rooms. I chuckled at the thought of her walking in on a bed covered in fur and semen. _Good thing I stole those sheets._

"Did you just battle Candice?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I did," I told her. "I won, too."

"You beat Candice? Your pokemon must be really strong. A lot of trainers come to this town expected any easy win, and then are shocked when they lose badly."

"Candice was a lot stronger than I thought she would be. It was almost like she knew every move I was going to make; she even had the field set up specifically to counter fire types. Most gym leaders struggle because their pokemon all have the same weaknesses, but Candice turned it into an advantage. She's really good."

Someone started giggling behind me.

"Candice, it's nice to see you!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

I spun around and saw Candice standing at the doorway.

"It's nice to see you too Nurse Joy. Vincent! I wanted to give this too you before you left!" She walked up to me and handed me a machine resembling a CD. "It's the TM for the move Avalanche!"

I took the TM. "Thanks, Candice! I appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem! By the way Vince…"

"Yeah?"

Candice blushed. "Do you think we could… do something together sometime?"

I was taken by surprise, and didn't really know how to respond. "Well, I mean, maybe…"

In the back of the room I saw Sara looking at me.

"I don't know; I really should be going."

"You don't… already have someone, do you?"

"I…"

"No it's… fine. I have to get going too."

Candice ran out of the Pokemon Center, still not wearing anything substantial to keep her warm.

Nurse Joy sighed. "That Candice is a lot more emotional than she lets on. People often seem surprised when they find out that she's the leader of an ice-type gym. Oh! It looks like your pokemon are healed!"

My business in Snowpoint was done; I had gotten the gym badge I was after, so it was time to return to my hometown of Solaceon to prepare for my final gym battle in Sunyshore City.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All trainers know that the fastest way to get around is to have a pokemon that knows Fly. Fortunately, I did.

"Come on out, Ashley, it's time to go home!  
My salamence materialized in front of me looking stronger than ever. Her eyes seemed to glow with energy.

"You did great today. Beating an ice type isn't easy for a dragon like you.

"Salamence!" Ashley said proudly.

"We need to get back to Solaceon Town, though, alright?"

Ashley nodded.

"Alright, hold still a minute."

I grabbed onto Ashley's scaly neck and pulled myself up onto her back. I still wasn't really used to riding her, because she hadn't been evolved for all that long. _Oh, I almost forgot._

"Sophie, do you want to ride with me?"

"Pika!" said Sophie excitedly as I let her out of her pokeball.

Sophie loved to fly on Ashley. Even the first time I rode Ash, Sophie insisted on riding outside of her pokeball.

I felt a tickle as Sophie climbed up my back and grabbed onto my neck. She licked my ear happily as we got ready to embark.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Pikachu!"

"Sal!"

"Then let's go!"

Ashley's huge wings began slowly and powerfully beating. I could feel her strong muscles contracting to provide the power needed to lift 400 lbs off the ground. I held on tight as we took off, and began gaining altitude. Snowpoint City shrunk beneath us, and I saw Candice waving at the entrance of her gym. I would have waved back, but was preoccupied trying not to fall off.

Once we were in the air it was a smooth ride. The air rushing smoothly over me felt good. Sophie was enjoying it more than anyone, though. She deserved it after her victory today.

"Sophie, you did really well today; you really saved the battle. I am proud of you."

"Pika pikachu!" Sophie said happily, still holding on to me tightly.

Sophie had been with me for a while. I had originally found her in Mr. Backlot's trophy garden where she had been bored almost out of her mind. She was the adventurous type, so when I asked her if she wanted to come with me on my journey she was ecstatic. Since then she had been with me helping energize the entire team.

A few hours passed, and we finally arrived in Solaceon, the town where I was born and raised. It was considered by many to be one of the best places in Sinnoh to live, and I certainly agree with that. The only problem is the number of cowboy type of people.

"Mom? I'm home!" I said, entering my mother's ranch style house on the east side of town.

"Vin! How did your gym battle go?" my mother asked as she entered the room. My mom looked fairly pretty, with dark brown hair and green eyes, and about average height. She was very kind as well. She was only of about average intelligence though, so whenever I explained anything to her I have to explain everything, after which she usually would get it. It was nice because it gave me a chance to talk, something I don't always get to do that often.

"I won!" I said, responding to her question. "It was a really tough match though. Candice really knew what she was doing."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. She specializes in the ice type, so I assumed that her field would be just ice, but when Sara used some powerful fire attacks the ice melted and the whole thing turned out to be a pool. Her second pokemon then was Walrein, an ice-water type, so she really had advantage there over Sara, her being a fire type."

"But you managed to win? That's good."

"Yeah, I'm really excited. Now I just have to get ready for my final gym battle."

"Well, keep working hard."

"I will."

I went into my bedroom and let all of my pokemon out of their Pokeballs, and let them know what the plan was going to be for preparing for our final gym battle. Sara sat next to me, and I was reminded of our previous two nights. _She's probably still in heat._

"You've all done fantastic so far," I told my pokemon. "Earning seven gym badges is a major accomplishment. However, Volkner is widely considered to be the toughest gym leader in Sinnoh, so defeating him is going to be harder than everything we've done so far. Do you understand?"

The pokemon nodded in confirmation.

"I might need to call on any of you at any time, so you all need to be well prepared for this battle, even you, Cody, even though you're a water type and Volkner uses electric types."

Cody, my buizel, gave a lazy thumbs up. Cody was very intense when he was in battle, but outside of battle he could be somewhat torpid.

"You guys can stay out of your pokeballs and have the rest of today and tonight off, but tomorrow we've got to get working. Deal?"

My pokemon agreed, and I let them scatter throughout the house. I went into the other room and spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching TV with Mom.

That night when I went to bed, I let Sara into my room, and shut the door, keeping my other pokemon out. I was really starting to warm up to the idea of having sex with pokemon; it had seemed weird at first but I was really looking forward to it tonight. I wanted to mate with my ninetales at least one more time before her heated ended.

"Sara, you're still in heat, right?"

She confirmed this, showing me her swollen sex, and looked at me hopefully.

"Do you want to mate with me again tonight?"

"Ninetales!" Sara's ears shot up and her tails were wagging. _I'll take that as a yes._

I kneeled down to be more at Sara's level and kissed her on the mouth, holding her heads in my hands. She responded by licking me with her rough, wet tongue. I opened my mouth and let her tongue enter, and it slapped against my tongue and the roof of my mouth. Each time it entered I would press it with my tongue against the top of my mouth and feel its coarse surface. I turned my head sideways and slowly pushed my mouth over hers and licked her sharp teeth. As Sara continued to lick me I slowly slipped off my pants, releasing my already erect penis.

Sara pulled her mouth away from mine and moved right on to my dick. She seemed more experienced this time then last. Pokemon do tend to be quick learners after all. She ran her coarse tongue tightly against my shaft, and began working her way down to my balls. She started at the bottom of them, and then slowly worked her around them and then on top of them. From there she worked her tongue up the top of my shaft, and then slowly up to the tip. She lapped up any precum that came out excitedly.

Suddenly, I grabbed her head and shoved my dick into her warm, wet mouth. I then grabbed her muzzle and closed it around my member, and began thrusting into her face. She was surprised at first, but soon was massaging the bottom of my dick with her tongue. With one of my hands I began stroking her thick golden-white fur, and running it through my fingers. Just as I was about to come, I pulled out.

"It's your turn now, Sara."

I turned her around, still standing, and reached down to her crotch and felt her very prominent labia. I caressed it with my fingers and then slowly stuck one in, and then drew it out: in and out, carefully and smoothly. I gently pushed my finger deeper in, feeling the intense heat of her body, and slowly began to loosen her up. I began making circles, to which she responded by shaking with delight. Her vagina grew wetter as she grew more excited. Soon I stuck in a second finger, and then a third. I pushed them up into her as far as I could. I could hear her quietly moaning with delight.

Finally I deemed her ready, and rubbed my cock against her soft fur for a moment before slowly pushing it into her ready vagina. Once in, I grabbed her hips and pulled her body towards mine as I thrust into hers, and a flood of warmth rushed through me. I lifted up her front paws and put them up against the wall, and began thrusting into her violently.

"Paws to the wall," I said quietly to her as I took her aggressively, showing her that I was a strong mate.

I grabbed her front legs and stroked them gently. I pushed my face into her beautiful fur and inhaled deeply, smelling her scent as it flowed through my nostrils. I continued pounding her vagina as it grew increasingly warmer and wetter. I bit one of her tails softly and moved my hands back to her hips and thrusted as hard as I could. I leaned forward and put all of my weight onto her, as she struggled to hold me up. Finally, I pulled out and shot my hot semen all over her luxurious golden fur. I reentered her and she quickly orgasmed as well. Her walls contracted and seemed to suck every drop of my hot seed up. She turned around and licked my face, and I gave her a quick kiss. We cuddle together on the bed for a while before falling asleep after an exciting day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, no sex in this chapter just so you know, but the plot has to advance time I figured I'd wait till I'd finished the next chapter with sex in it before uploading, but you guys can get over it, right? Guys? Anyway, thanks for all of the review! I'll keep your suggestions in mind!

Now then, back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning groaning about having to get up, but I knew that it was important for us to get an early start. Plus, a pokemon trainer has to show leadership, and sometimes that means sucking it up. So, I forced myself up and Sara quickly followed, as did Sophie.

_Sophie?_

My pikachu had apparently sneaked into my room at some point, and slept on the bed with Sara and me! I didn't really care that she had slept on the bed, but I was very concerned that she might have been in the room while Sara and I were doing it. Maybe she was even… watching. Even though I knew my other pokemon were aware of my relationship with Sara, I still felt like it was a huge invasion of privacy.

"Did you sleep well?" my mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I slept fine."

I've never had much of a problem sleeping, but my mom still asked every morning. It was nice and reminded me how nice it is to sleep at home in my warm bed instead of out in some cold cave.

After a quick breakfast of cold cereal for me and pokemon food for, well, the pokemon, we set off for a long day of training. The town had already been awake for a while, considering many of the people who live here are farmers. For that reason, I wasn't all that surprised to see my old friend Leah. We had been good friends when we were younger, but now for some reason didn't talk to each other much.

"Hey, Leah!" I called out to her. She was examining flowers at one of the local shops, wearing a large straw hat that looked kind of silly on her. She had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes, and pale skin, which was probably the reason she felt the need to wear such a large hat.

"Vince!" she said, looking startled. "How are your gym battles going?"

"Great! I've already got seven badges, which means I need just one more!"

"Oh, wow! You must be really strong! But I've got to… go."

"Bye."

With that she ran off down the street. She acted very strange around me these days, but I suppose she was a strange girl.

I made my way out towards the mountains to the east of town, where all of the best spots for training were. They would be perfect for training Geodude, who would be crucial to winning the gym battle in Sunyshore. I was hoping to evolve him into a graveler before then, but he was way behind my other pokemon in his training. Even though he was a lower level than my other pokemon, he was just as important to the team. He was the one who would always get us out of situations where we were trapped by rocks, boulders, rocky cliffs, you name it. He was plenty strong. However, now we needed him to improve his battling and level up.

"Geodude, come out!"

I let the rocky pokemon out of his Pokeball.

"Geodude, lets see if there are any caves around here were you can battle some zubat or something."  
After just a few minutes of scouting we found the perfect cave.

"I hope you're ready, Geodude. Now, Sophie, come out and light this cave up for us!"

I let Sophie out of her pokeball and she let off a powerful Flash to illuminate the cave. The immediately odd thing was that there were stairs. Three sets of the, each in a different corner. Never one to turn down an adventure, though, I told my pokemon what to do.

"Take the stairs in the top left," I told them.

Going down the stairs, it seemed to get darker in spite of Sophie's Flash. When we got to the bottom, we were surprised to find a chamber similar to the one we had just left. We'd been in a lot of caves in our time, but none of them had been like this. Just when we thought it couldn't get any weirder a mysterious black creature that looked like some sort of strange symbol jumped out at us.

"Is it some sort of pokemon?" I shouted.

"Pikachu!" Sophie said affirmatively.

"Well, if it's a pokemon then we can fight it! Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

Geodude attempted to throw rocks at the strange floating creature, but it effortlessly evaded them. I was starting to get a little worried by it. Maybe it would be easier if Geodude tried to use hand-to-hand attacks instead of projectiles.

"Alright then, try to use Strength!"

Geodude threw a heavy punch at the thing and this time was able to hit it directly. It fell to the ground incapacitated. I frowned. That thing was weak, and it surely wouldn't help to level Geodude up all that much.

"Way to go, Geodude!" I said, being obliged to congratulate Geodude on winning one of the few battles he's been in lately. Geodude hardly cared however; he was nothing if not completely 100% stoic. If he weren't a rock, it would probably be a little creepy.

"Well, I think we should try and move on to another cave."

We left the cave, and I was happy to be back out in the fresh air. I knew it wouldn't be for long, however, as we needed to check out a few more caves.

The next cave we tried was more like what we had in mind. Geodude was able to have a few battles with some zubat. Sophie, however, was trouble once again. She attacked a number of zubat as well for some reason, showing off her type advantage over them, I guess. _I'm going to strangle her some day…_

After a couple hours I was starting to get the idea that the zubat were too weak for Geodude as well, so we backed off and I got Ashley to fly us back to town. The pokemon in the forest wouldn't be any stronger. Geodude was clearly stronger that I had thought, which was good, but nonetheless I was disappointed; it was hard to train independently after a certain level, probably the reason that gym apprenticeships were so popular. The problem with those of course though was that you only got to really train one type of pokemon. Furthermore, if you didn't like the gym leader you were kind of out of luck.

"Ashley, fly over the town and see if we can spot Leah." I had an idea.

Ashley descended towards the town, flying over the streets as I tried to find Leah. Fortunately, it wasn't very difficult because of the town's population and the big hat Leah was wearing.

"Leah!"

"Oh, Vince, it's you again. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor."

You see, Leah was not a very good trainer, so I figured that if I battled Geodude against some of my pokemon with her in command, he might have a shot and gain experience way quicker. Yeah, it was a bit cruel to my other pokemon, but I wasn't too worried about their self-esteem right now, with a huge battle around the corner and all.

"What is it, Vince?" she said, blushing slightly.

I explained to her what was going on with Geodude's training and all, and what my plan was.

"Well, I guess I could do that, if you really want me to." She sounded nervous.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be fine. My pokemon won't hold it against you if they lose." That was probably a lie; my pokemon were all fiercely competitive when it came to battling, and would probably be very angry at Leah's incompetence. _Well, I'm glad she's agreeing. Maybe she won't even run away this time._

We walked over to one of the towns large, empty fields, and prepared for "battle," if you could call it that. Leah didn't really have much of a fighting spirit. I hoped that it would as least would be competitive, given Geodude's level disadvantage.

"Alright, are you ready then, Leah? Why don't you take my pokemon?" I let all of my pokemon out of their pokeballs. "And why don't you go over to Leah, guys? You're going to be battling against me today." They walked over to her, slightly confused.

"Uh, yeah I'm ready," said Leah.

"Just so you know, the leafeon is Holly, the salamence is Ashley, the ninetales is Sara, the buizel is Cody, and the pikachu," I sighed, "…is Sophie." I predicted her being trouble. She did not like to lose a battle.

"Hi… all," she said, clearly not remembering all of those names.

"Geodude, are you ready for this?"

No response.

"Leah, why don't you send out Sara first?"

I looked at Sara, and she could tell that I wanted her to obey Leah, although she looked a bit sad about it for some reason.

"Ok, Sara, go battle!" Leah said awkwardly, as I tried not to laugh.

"Let's go, Geodude! Start off with a Magnitude!"  
Geodude shook the ground violently with a small earthquake. It knocked Sara down, scoring a super-effective hit.

"Your turn now, Leah."

"Ok. Sara, use… fire."

Everyone stared at Leah blankly.

"Now Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

Geodude clumsily hurled rocks at Sara. She should have been able to avoid them, but Leah did not know what to do, so instead they crashed onto Sara.

Panicking a little, Leah tried again. "Sara, go and use…" she tried to think of an attack. "… Tackle!"

Sara tackled Geodude, for nominal damage. Sara was getting frustrated.

"Geodude, Strength!"

Geodude slugged Sara in the jaw. I cringed a little bit, but knew that pokemon don't get hurt the same way people do when they are battling. Sara fell to the ground, clearly sick of this battle and without anymore will to fight.

"Great job Geodude!" I shouted. "Are you ok Sara?"

"I'm sorry, Ninetales," Leah said.

I returned Sara to her Pokeball. The next three battles went much the same way, with my other pokemon practically just lying down after a few hits. The fifth battle, however, seemed to be a legitimate KO on Holly, with a Magnitude reaching magnitude 10. She was mainly just unlucky. However, it finally came time for the dreaded battle against Sophie.

"Go, uh, pikachu," Leah said weakly. Sophie didn't need to be told twice.

"Ok Geodude, use…"

"Pikaaachuuu!" shouted Sophie, releasing a Thunderbolt directly at Geodude.

"I didn't tell you to do that!" cried Leah.

I sighed and continued, "Use Magnitude!"

Geodude complied, but Sophie launched herself into the air, dodging the attack, and then swooped in and delivered a Quick Attack to Geodude. It was a good move, but didn't do all that much damage. Suddenly I was glad that I didn't have to battle her before I captured her, and that she had come along willingly.

"Don't worry Geodude; none of her attacks can hurt you! Use Strength!"

Geodude swung his fist powerfully, but Sophie was again too fast, and fired off another Thunderbolt, again doing almost no damage. I admired her speed and quickness.

"Hang in there Geodude! Rock Smash!"

"Keep doing, well, whatever you are doing," Leah said lamely.

Geodude's attack still couldn't land, and Sophie attempted a Tackle.

"Quick Geodude, Magnitude!"

Geodude shook the ground violently, and there was nothing Sophie could do this time; she hadn't yet landed from the Tackle attack, but would soon. When she did, the she was knocked around violently, receiving super-effective damage, and against her weak physical defense. I thought she was done for, but she got up again, determined to win. _Who is she trying to impress?_ I thought. _I doubt she's just really determined to train  
Geodude._

Sophie came at Geodude again, and I thought I saw her tail glow for a second. She then tried to strike Geodude with it, but nothing happened. _What was that for? _

"Geodude, finish her off! Rock Smash!"

Geodude struck Sophie powerfully in the chest, knocking her across to Leah. She finally fainted.

"Way to go Geodude!"

"What is Geodude doing?" asked Leah. I didn't know what she was talking about for a second, but then looked over and saw Geodude beginning to glow.

"He's evolving!"

I was ecstatic; my plan had worked. Geodude started to change forms, growing bigger, and growing an extra set of arms! The glow faded away, and in front of us stood a fierce looking Graveler.

"Congratulations, Graveler! You did it!"

"Graveler," said Graveler.

"Yay?" said Leah.

"I really appreciate that you were willing to help me," I told Leah. "Maybe you can come over my place for dinner tonight." I felt obliged to pay her back in some way for giving me a hand with the training. I would have offered to take her out to dinner, but pokemon trainers aren't exactly the richest people in the world.

"I, um, sure!" said Leah.

"In the meantime, I have to get these guys over to the Pokemon Center. They worked hard today!" Well, at least two of them did anyway.

After taking them to the Pokemon Center, I would get to face the unique challenge of legitimate social interaction out of the context of a pokemon battle, something that I was not all that used to these days. At least I love challenges?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Mom!" I'd just gotten back from training and was announcing my arrival home.

"Hey Vince, how was your day?"

"It was excellent! Geodude evolved into Graveler after some help from Leah."

"Leah? The girl you used to play with when you were younger?"

"Yeah. She's coming over for dinner tonight, ok?

"She's welcome any time."

I wasn't really planning on having her over all that often, but I did need some way to thank her for helping me today.

A little while later Leah arrived, and my mom was already cooking in the kitchen.

"Smells delicious," said Leah.

"It's spaghetti and meatballs," said my mom.

Well, it wasn't the most gourmets of meals, but it would certainly do for a couple of old friends. When we sat down to eat, we quickly found out that Leah's assessment was correct and that it was, in fact, delicious. I wolfed down the food like I had never eaten before. I looked across he table and saw Leah eating politely, and thought, _Right, manners._

"Well Leah, I really want to thank you for helping me out today. You were tremendously helpful, and you saw the results."

She looked down and said, "Well, all I really did was be bad at something." Didn't anyone ever tell her it's that thought that counts?

"But still, Geodude wouldn't have evolved if it weren't for you." I looked over at my pokemon, who were out of their Pokeballs. They were most lounging around the house lazily, except for Sophie, who was bothering my mom while she was trying to clean the house, and Sara, who was moping around sadly. What was her problem? Was she jealous of Leah or something? I couldn't imagine why she would be.

After Leah and I had finished eating, we hung around on the couch for a little while, watching TV and chatting a bit. We were watching _Ghost Getters,_ a show about a team trying to capture ghost pokemon that were "haunting" various places. It was Leah's idea to watch it.

At some point, Sara climbed up onto the couch between us and lay down, as if to make sure we stayed separated. Leah moved to pet her, but Sara growled and showed her teeth.

"Sara! Be nice to our company!" Sara bitterly put her head down.

Shortly thereafter, Leah left, saying that she had some errand to run. With her being gone, I turned my attention to Sara.

"That was awfully rude of you," I told Sara. Sara rolled her eyes at me, which prompted further scolding. "Don't you forget who the trainer is around here! Our relationship doesn't change that! You have to me nice to people, hear me?"

Sara slinked off into another room. Great. I was having relationship trouble already, and with a pokemon too! They were supposed to obey me; I can't have them growling at every girl that enters my house! What made Sara think she had the right to control who I hung out with? Maybe that was why I got a little creeped out by her before. I angrily stomped into my bedroom and slammed the door. Sophie was sitting on bed, as if she was waiting for me.

"Sophie, I don't have time for your antics right now!" Sophie was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now.

"Pika," Sophie said calmingly.

I threw myself onto the bed, as Sophie nimbly avoided my heavy body. She waited next to me unobtrusively while I cooled down a little bit. After a while she slowly snuggled up next to me. I pet her lightly on the back, slowly stroking her soft yellow fur. _At least Sophie doesn't scare off my guests._

Then Sophie began acting odd. She crawled up onto my lap, and then slowly began playing with the button on my pants.

"Sophie, what are you doing?"

She began to tug a little harder, and the button popped off, and hit her in the face. I laughed quietly; it was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. The next thing she did was a bit more surprising. She grabbed the zipper with her teeth and pulled it open. I was starting to get some idea of where she was going with this. I sat up and patted her on the head gently.

"Sophie, I don't think that…" She was looking at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. "Just because Sara and I…," I started, but Sophie apparently wasn't going to wait for my consent. She pulled down my boxers, and began licking my dick aggressively. Well, if wanted to pleasure me that badly I wasn't going to stop her.

I quickly grew hard, and Sophie kept up her pace. She then surprised me and put my dick into her mouth. This was a whole new soft fleshy experience. Her mouth was much softer than Sara's, and she used it to gently massage me. It was very cute to watch a pikachu with a penis in its mouth. I, not wanting to be selfish, reached under her and began to gently stroke her vulva, looking to find an opening. It was easier than I thought it would be; I managed to get my finger into her, into her tight, wet paradise. _I really wish I could fit in there. _As I stuck my finger deeper and stroked her clit, it only got wetter. Meanwhile, she was giving a fantastic blow job. Who new a pikachu could be so good at it?

Sophie suddenly stopped and laid down on the bed, legs spread wide apart.

"Sophie, I don't think it's going to fit."

"Pikachu…" she said longingly, begging me to try.

And I did try. I stretched her vagina as wide as I could with my fingers, and tried to get in, but to no avail. I could get the very tip in, but no further. I didn't want to hurt her. Too much.

Sophie was clearly disappointed, but she wasn't done yet. She got up on all fours, still on the bed, and opened her mouth widely, prompting me to fuck her in the mouth for all she was worth. I grabbed her around the shoulder blades and happily obliged, once again entering her warm, soft, wet mouth. I gave a powerful thrust, and found that she had her throat open wide. Lining it up careful, I gave another strong thrust, this time plunging deep into her tight throat. Sophie wanted to gag, but resisted. With each subsequent thrust I went deeper, and it seemed to there was no limit to how deep I could get. The further in I went, the warmer it got. It began constricting around me, massaging me, trying to pull me deeper. I started pounding it relentlessly. Sophie tensed up as if she was in pain, but looked at me determinedly to keep going. The whole was just so darned cute and hot, from her yellow and black ears, to her deep brown eyes, to the heart at the end of her tail. I squeezed her fur tight, and was almost ready to orgasm from all the cuteness. I gave one last thrust, going as deep as I could, and shot my hot seed almost straight into her stomach. Sophie finally pulled away, and gasped for air desperately.

As I looked at her, saliva and semen dripping out of her mouth, I started to tense up, wondering the implications of what just happened. Would Sara consider that cheating? Would she be jealous of Sophie now? The last thing I need is two bitches fighting just before our most important battle to date. Alright, so neither of them is a dog, but you get the point. Then I started to wonder, how long had Sophie been after this? With Sara it had been more of a spur of the moment thing, with Sara going into heat and all, but I wasn't really sure that a pikachu had a heat. Suddenly, things started to make sense

This explained why she was always clamoring for my attention, and doing things like not giving up against Geodude today and insisting on riding with me on Ashley all the time. That little pervert probably was watching Sara and me have sex last night… I wonder if that had made _her_ sad or jealous? I felt slightly bad. It's not like pokemon can express their feelings through words. I thought a bit about Sara. Suddenly what should have been obvious occurred to me: Sara was scared that I was going to leave her for a human. I hoped that meant that she wouldn't be mad about Sophie and me.

"Sophie, thank you. You helped me a lot tonight." Sophie looked at her feet modestly. "I need to go talk to Sara. I would appreciate it if you came."

She was more then willing.

"Sara?" I said, walking into the living room where Sara was. She ignored me. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. And I want to tell you, I'm not going to leave you for a human."

She looked up at me, looking a bit happier.

"However, I hope you don't mind if I, erm, 'help out' my other pokemon a little bit as well do you?"

"Pikachu pika pikachu," Sophie explained.

Sara nodded, signaling that she didn't mind. Sophie was very happy.

"Well, alright, I hope you feel a bit better," I said walking back to my room. Sophie and Sara followed.

So, that's how Sophie the pikachu joined the "harem," which I realized then would only get bigger as the time came. If nothing else, I had learned that there was a lot that I still needed to learn as a pokemon trainer, and not the least of which was how to understand my pokemon better, and to pay more attention to their feelings. Especially if I was going to, you know, have sex with them.

* * *

Well, that the end of "part one." The first six chapters were really intended as more of a light-hearted introduction to a much deeper story. That story of course is much longer and more complicated, as well as a little less focused on sex. Before I write it though, I would really appreciate some feedback. Do you want me to keep writing? What did you like or dislike about it so far? Would you still be interested if there was less sex? Is there anything else you want to say?

The thing is, I obviously can't show any of this to irl friends or family, so the only reward I get is your reviews. If you want me to continue, you've got to let me know that you're actually enjoying it.

Alright, thanks guys. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once again I found myself leaving Solaceon, the town where I was born and raised. Even though leaving always brought a hint of sadness, I was very excited for my battle with the eighth and final gym leader!

It was early in the morning, and the air rushing past felt cold on my skin. I pulled myself closer to Ashley's muscular, scaly neck. Flying could at times be the most relaxing thing in the world, and now was one of those times. The mountains below looked beautiful, and everything seemed great; there was nothing in my life to be upset about. I was a successful pokemon trainer, and I had a beautiful, no, _two _beautiful girls to love. So what if they're pokemon? I think it's better that way.

By the time we got to Sunyshore City, the sun was up and the city was awake and moving. How bizarre it was! The pathways were made entirely out of solar panels, and there were bright orange railings everywhere. Many of the people were dressed in beach clothes, as if they might decide to jump in the water at any second.

Sunyshore Gym was an unassuming circular building with large solar panels on top, held up by tall red columns. For whatever reason it seemed like Sunyshore was very devoted to being environmentally friendly.

I strolled into the building, brimming with a cool confidence. There was no way I was going to lose after coming this far. The first door entered into a long hallway that presumably went around the circumference of the building. A young man was stationed at a registration desk.

"Hi, I'm here to challenge Volkner," I explained to him.

"May I see your Pokedex for just a moment?"

I handed him my Pokedex, which he quickly slipped under a scanner. He frowned, and then looked up at me.

"It seems that your trainer's license has been suspended."

WHAT? I was shocked. "W-why?"

"It doesn't say. It could be a mistake of some sort. If you want you can use the phone over there to call the League headquarters, and see if they can get it sorted out for you."

My stomach was in knots and I was shaking all over. Had they somehow found out? Was it grounds for expulsion from the Sinnoh League? I dialed the number listed on the phone and waited.

_Ring…ring…_

"Hello, Sinnoh League Headquarters," a cool female voice said.

"Hi, I'm calling because it appears that my license has been suspended. I think it might be some sort of mistake."

"What's your name?"

"Vincent Wolf."

"Hmm. It says here that your license has been suspended because of theft and 'other.' If you want to appeal the suspension you'll have to make an appointment with the League Disciplinary Committee."

I didn't even know that the League had a disciplinary committee. But what had I stolen? _Oh right. The sheets._ I laughed and said, "Alright, I'll do that."

"Do you want me to set up an appointment for you?"

"Yeah. As soon as possible would be great, I'm waiting to challenge Volkner for my final gym badge!"

"Well congratulations. Hmm, the earliest opening is at 4:00 o'clock today. If you're in Sunyshore you might be able to make it. The next opening isn't for a few weeks."

"Ok. I'll take the one at 4 then. I'll get there as soon as possible. Thank you."

I had to get moving if I was going to battle Volkner any time soon. I hung up the phone and ran out the door. _There's got to be a ferry, right?_

I headed towards the beach on the north side of the city, pushing rudely through quite a few people. _Oh well._ When I finally reached the beach I saw a boat just getting ready to leave. I really needed to hurry up here. I located the ticket booth, and ran over to it.

"Hi, I need a ticket for the ferry that's leaving right now."

"Hey kid, I don't know if you're gonna make it," said the man behind the booth.

"I'll make it."

"Alright, that will be 1000 Pokedollars."

I quickly pulled out the money, and exchanged it for a ticket. "Thank you!" I said, running towards the boat. When I go there I realized that the bridge was already down, and that I wouldn't be able to board normally. I reached down to my belt and pulled out Ashley's Pokeball.

"Ashley, give me a lift onto that boat!"

Ashley appeared, spreading her huge salamence wings much to the delight of the people on board. I climbed onto her back and she leapt into the air, causing the dock to shake quite a bit. I jumped off of her onto the boat, and she returned to her Pokeball. A woman looked at me questioningly and said, "Ticket, please?"

The ferry was an old looking thing, and it had a good number of people on board, all waiting anxiously. Some of them looked like trainers, while there were also a number of people that just looked like tourists. There were always events going on in the Pokemon League, from tournaments to exhibition matches to Elite 4 challenges! I just hoped that I would even have the opportunity to battle ever again.

Fifteen minutes went by and the ferry still hadn't moved.

"Hey, why isn't the ship moving?" I asked the ticket lady.

"It's having some technical difficulties; it's an old ship. I'm sure it will be ready to go in an hour or so."

"An hour?" I yelled, drawing the attention of the other people on board the ship. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to get there sooner than that!"

"I guess you'll have to find another way to get there then. Don't you have a salamence?"

"Yeah, but she can only fly places that she's already been," I explained.

"I guess you'll just have to swim across then."

She was right; I guess I would have to swim. Of course, I wouldn't be the one doing the swimming.

"Cody, come out!"

My buizel materialized.

"Buizel," he said.

"Hey Cody, I think I'm going to need a lift to the Sinnoh League Headquarters, do you think you could surf across?"

"Buizel!" he said determinedly.

He jumped into the water, and looked at me expectantly. I took off my shirt, drawing the glances of a few ladies, and shoved it in my backpack and after thinking about it for a bit, went into the bathroom and changed into my bathing suit. When I got back out Cody was ready to go. I jumped in and swam over to him, and grabbed him around the neck.

"Alright Cody, let's go!"

His propeller-like tails began turning, and we started moving quickly through the water. He was awfully strong, swimming that quickly with me on board, and was much faster when I wasn't slowing him down. Once we got into a bit clearer water, he sped up even a little bit more and began gliding across the surface. His streamlined fur made it easy, even with me on top.

The trip was fairly uneventful, but was very wet and tiring. It was a relief when we finally got to the island the Sinnoh League was located on. The first thing I noted was that the Sinnoh League was huge! The entire thing was contained inside an absolutely colossal castle. It had never looked so big on TV. It was eerily quiet. There wasn't anyone standing around outside of it.

I wanted to stay around for awhile, and take it all in, but it was getting late and I needed to make it on time for my appointment. The front doors appeared to be gigantic, but when I got to them I realized that they were just for looks, and that a smaller door was built into them.

The door entered into a very large and comfortable looking room with a Pokemon Center and Pokemart built into it. Many people were hanging around, many of them looking very nervous. At the far side of the room there was a series of elevators. Those were where I needed to go. I stepped inside one of them and saw a large panel with many different labels, such as "Elite 4 Challenge," and "Courtyard 1." Eventually I found the one I was looking for, "Disciplinary Committee." I pressed the corresponding button and the elevator began moving. However, I quickly found that it didn't move just up and down, but also left and right, forward and back. _This must be the only way to get around the building quickly enough._ I began again to feel really nervous. The fact that I wouldn't know my way out without the elevator certainly didn't help.

The elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened to reveal a small room with several doors, no windows, and a woman who looked like a secretary of some kind. It had a very corporate feel to it, not what I would expect to find inside of a medieval castle, and not at all matching in of the pictures and videos I had seen of the place.

"Excuse me," I said, "I have an appointment with the disciplinary committee?"

"Vincent Wolf?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Right through that door."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'd brace yourself if I were you," she said, looking down.

My heart sank, and I walked nervously over to the door. I gulped, and put my hand on the knob, and opened the door.

The room within was fairly dark, and contained a large conference table, and comfortable looking red chairs. The door closed behind me, and I realized that there were two guards standing next to me. Sitting at the sides of the table were six men and two women, all dressed in suits, and at the head of the table was a middle-aged man who was looking at me with penetrating eyes. It felt like he could see straight through me, directly into my mind.

"Take a seat, Mr. Wolf."

I sat down in the only remaining chair, on the opposite side of the table from him. I was now as nervous as I've ever been. The chairs were as comfortable as they looked, though.

"You are here to appeal your suspension from the Sinnoh League, although you have not yet been informed of the reason for your suspension. Is this correct?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"What is it that you believe the reason is for your suspension, Mr. Wolf?"

"The only reason I've been told of is theft."

"What is it that you stole?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," I sneered, growing frustrated.

"Well, Mr. Wolf, I guess we will all just go home then. There is no use in appealing if you will not cooperate."

"Clearly you already know," I said, "or else I wouldn't be here."

"_What is it that you stole, Mr. Wolf." _He threw me a terrifying glare.

"A set of sheets from the Pokemon Center, alright?"

"So you believe that stealing from the place that gives you free shelter and provides your pokemon with free medical care is quite alright?"

"No."

"Then why did you steal those sheets?"

I looked down and said, "I liked the design."

"Yes, of course, the design is quite nice, isn't it? When Snowpoint's Pokemon Center reported that their finest set of sheets was missing, we had no choice but to investigate, didn't we? What the closed circuit cameras revealed was, well, disturbing."

My heart nearly skipped a beat, and then sank almost through my feet when I realized what was going on. A screen slowly descended from the ceiling, and began playing a grainy video of me, er, getting it on with my Ninetales. To be honest, even though I was terrified it was making me a bit horny. The screen, however, quickly ascended back into the ceiling.

"How do you explain that, Mr. Wolf?"

I had no words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Was my pokemon journey going to come to end here, at the Sinnoh League Headquarters? The place that I had always dreamed about? Once you have your trainer's license taken away, there is very little place for you in the world of competitive pokemon battling. First of all, it becomes nearly impossible to find battles. Trainers usually don't want to compete in unregistered battles, especially because they were technically against League rules. Furthermore, you are no longer allowed to purchase items from shops, including vital things like Pokeballs, and can't use the Pokemon Centers.

"How do you explain that, Mr. Wolf?"

I tried to keep my calm, but it was getting increasingly difficult. Everything I had ever worked for, gone.

"Mr. Wolf, if you don't have anything to say then the Disciplinary Committee will now vote."

I was now crying. This was it. There was nothing that could save me now. I imagined the committee saying "April Fools!" and having the entire nightmare end, but it wasn't April 1, and I knew that no such thing would happen.

"The committee will now vote. Mr. Wolf, please step into the adjacent room for a moment."

The guards pulled me out of my seat and dragged me into a small room, empty except for a small potted plant that stood in the far corner. The guards weren't looking at me; they were standing perfectly still, hiding their eyes behind dark sunglasses. I wondered what they though of me, a pokemon fucker. Even among the most tolerant groups it was considered taboo. I could only imagine what my mother would think of me when she found out. I considered fighting my way out, but there was no way I could take on the guards. Even if I did, it wouldn't do any good.

A few minutes passed, but it seemed like hours. I felt like I was being crushed. I tried to stay tough, but I couldn't control the tears coming out of my eyes. Finally, the door opened, and I was pulled back into the conference room, and thrown back into my chair.

"Mr. Wolf, the Sinnoh League Disciplinary Committee has decided that your license will remain suspended, permanently."

It was like getting punched in the gut; even though I was prepared for it, my insides still felt like they had just turned to mush.

"Furthermore, in accordance with official Sinnoh League rules, all Sinnoh League registered pokemon are considered League property, and as such all of your Sinnoh League registered pokemon will be transferred to an official League facility. The pokemon in your PC Boxes will be transferred automatically, and the pokemon on your person will be confiscated."

Time seemed to stand still. What had just been said wasn't registering. It couldn't. All I felt was disbelief, followed by emptiness, a crushing emptiness. I felt separate from reality. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. They can't, just, take your friends away, can they? Somewhere I heard a voice telling me to fight it; my pokemon were still on me. With them I was invincible, right? The voice faded quickly.

I barely remember what happened next. I remember seeing my pokeballs, being placed on the table by the guards. I remember a small machine that they put them in. One by one my friends disappeared, forever. Sara, Sophie, Geodude, Ashley, Cody, Holly. I might have been struggling, but the guards were holding me down. There was nothing I could do. I was powerless.

* * *

I had first started out training when I was 16. It's hard to believe that that was over a year ago now. Some people think that most trainers start when they are 10 or 11, but that has only happened a few times. Most kids at that age have no chance at all of succeeding as a trainer. It's not easy to make money as a pokemon trainer. If it was, everyone would be one. Parents are never too keen on letting their kids try their luck. Sure successful pokemon trainers are envied, but the ones who don't succeed are often left in a tough spot.

I had always been very into pokemon battles, watching them on the TV and whatnot, but it was hard to convince my mom to let me try my hand at it. She wanted me to stay in school; I got very good grades, after all. Interestingly enough, this was ultimately what got me into it, as the League is always looking for talented kids. Often only the kids who had little other choice become pokemon trainers before becoming adults, even though these were the ones that showed the least potential. After taking a PTAT (Pokemon Trainer Aptitude Test) without my mom knowing and scoring easily in the 99th percentile on it, the League offered me a one year "scholarship," meaning they would give me a certain amount of money each month to spend on food and pokemon related goods in exchange for my membership. My mom still wasn't completely sold, but agreed to let me try it out that summer, and that if I wasn't having success by the time school started, I would come home and go back to school.

I didn't immediately get off to so hot of a start. Geodude was a somewhat unorthodox starting pokemon, a physical wall with poor defense against special attacks, and mediocre attack power that moved more lethargically than any pokemon I'd ever seen. My first battles against wild pokemon ended in my opponent running away out of what I suspect was boredom. I was almost ready to quit, as Geodude wasn't gaining any experience points, and I didn't see any way to start winning. Maybe pokemon training really was as hard as my mom had insisted it was. That was when I had my first official Pokemon League battle.

The trainer was a fairly young boy, around 12, who carried with him a perpetually angry look. When he approached me with "Hey you!" and criticized the shirt I was wearing. You could tell he was a bully in school. He told me that he was a new trainer as well, and challenged me to a battle. I knew it would be difficult, but I accepted anyway. I wanted to show him up. I wanted to show up all the bullies in the world.

As his piplup knocked around my helpless Geodude, I could barely see the battle unfolding in front of me. It wasn't fair. I was angry. Yet there was nothing that I could do about it. I swore I'd be this way again. I'd never let myself be powerless.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anger was burning inside me. This wasn't fair. It wasn't possible. It was evil. The only thing I could think about was killing every single person in that room.

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING POKEMON OR I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" Eloquence was not one of my top concerns at the time.

"Shut up," said one of the guards.

The head of the disciplinary committee walked into the room. I imagined myself punching his stupid face.

"Mr. Wolf, we..."

"The name's Vince!"

"Mr. Vince, we would love to spend some more... quality time with you but the Committee is exceedingly busy and for that reason must ask you to leave."

"I'll leave when I'm done with you!"

These words, however, were empty and I was promptly tossed out of the conference room, back into the Disciplinary Commitee's front room where the secretary worked.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" she said.

"Are you fucking crazy? They took my fucking pokemon away! They took away Sara!" I was crying, and angrier than I had ever been in my life.

She looked down, a sad look in her face. I felt bad for talking to her like that.

"I'm sorry, I just can't…"

"I understand, honey."

The tears in my eyes started to change from angry tears to sad ones. I loved my pokemon, even the ones that spent most of their time in the computer boxes, who by now the Disciplinary had surely transferred out to a League location, but especially Sara, and Sophie now too. I'd do everything I could to get them back, but what where the odds? The Sinnoh League was too powerful, and there was no way that I was going to get them to cooperate. I made a fist and punched the button to call for the elevator as hard as I could.

The elevator door opened and I stepped inside. As the door closed, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled, I spun around. Standing in the elevator with me was a man wearing a black hat and trenchcoat. His face was covered with thick stubble and his eyes were dark and squinted. I don't know how I missed him when I got in the elevator.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Hey kid, do you want your pokemon back?" he asked. His voice was gravely and rough sounding.

"I… Yes." I answered, unable to think of a better reply.

"Just hold tight and follow me then."

I was lost for words. Minutes after my pokemon were all taken from me this stranger was telling me he could get them back? I was still crying. The man pressed a number of buttons on the elevator, as if he was entering a secret password of some sort.

"What are you doing?"

"Hang tight kid."

Maybe there was some sort of way to access the Pokemon League computers from the elevators, in case of emergency or something? That didn't seem to make too much sense, but it was after all the Sinnoh League headquarters.

"Hang on, kid."

The elevator began now to move somewhat violently through the building, occasionally abruptly changing course. It wasn't moving just up and down, but left and right too. It was very noisy, and sounded like it was scraping against things.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes."

I was a bit worried that I was being a whiney kid, especially since I was crying, so I didn't say anything for the rest of the elevator ride.

After a couple of minutes, the elevator stopped suddenly. It then began moving forward, completely smoothly. The doors opened.

What was revealed was a bit disappointing. It was a small waiting room, like one you would find at the dentist's. There were several chairs, and a TV in the corner, but there was nobody else in the room.

"Come on, kid."

The man led me off the elevator, and over to one of the chairs.

"Take a seat."

I did as I was told. I have to admit, the chairs were pretty comfortable. The man apparently though so too, as he pulled one of them in front of me and sat down.

"So kid, your name's Vincent?"

"Yeah." I wasn't sure how he knew my name. "Are you really going to help me get my pokemon back?"

"Slow down there, kiddo. First of all, call me Stone. Second, I'm not making any promises. Third, to answer your question, that's up to you."

"Of course I want my pokemon back! Do you have any idea how much I care about them?"

"If you want them back, you're going to have to cooperate for a while. Understand?"

"I'd do anything." I was nervous; I didn't have any idea what "cooperating" was going to entail.

"Good." Stone put his hands in his pockets and looked up at me seriously. "Vince, I hope you realize that you're not the only trainer who's ever done his pokemon?"

What a question. I was embarrassed that he was aware of my "crime," as it was a very taboo subject, in a similar way that pedophilia, for example, was.

"Well, I mean, I've never met anyone else..." A thought crossed my mind. "Are you?"

"That's none of your business, kid. That point is, you're not alone out there. Now, I'm sure you've realized by now, the League isn't too fond of people like you. Why do you think that is?"

Not being able to come up with anything better than, 'because they're jerks,' I answered "I don't know."

"Basically it boils down to two things: money, and power. It's a lot more complicated than that, but listen kid, what you've been doing is not thought very highly of by most people, and if the public ever got the idea that pokemon trainers are a bunch of perverts, the League wouldn't be too happy. That's barely even scratching the surface, but kid, even though you're not too pleased with the League right now, you've still grown up believing everything they've said, so its tough to explain."

Being awfully proud of my intellegence, I insisted "I could handle it! Don't I have a right to know why they did this to me?"

"Kid, why don't we just start by trying to get your pokemon back you, alright?" Stone stood up. "After all, they are your friends, right?"

He got that right. "I want to know."

Stone looked at me sternly and pounded his fist on his thigh. "Do you want your friends back or not?"

"Of course! I don't know what I'd do…"

"Well, that settles it. I'm gonna help you out." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't you worry, okay?"

I was still worried, but I agreed. What choice did I have?

"Okay! Time to get moving!" Stone climbed out of his chair and led me to the back of the room, and through a door. "We're taking the subway, kid."

Sure enough, on the other side of the door there was a run down looking subway station with no apparent exit to the surface. On the tracks there was a single subway car.

"This place has been here a looooong time," Stone told me. "It was built as a secret exit to the Sinnoh League Headquarters so people like me could help people like you. You could still turn back, you know. Things are gonna get pretty rough and pretty confusing for you from here on out. You sure that you're coming?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then I guess it's time to head out." Stone turned and started walking towards the subway car.

I watched, thinking about how the tides had turned. I had been on the path to the Sinnoh League Championship just a few short hours ago. Now I was following some stranger into a hidden subway car somewhere beneath the Sinnoh League headquarters, my friends and lovers taken from me. Plus, there was the whole mystery surrounding Stone. Who was he, and where was he taking me? Regardless, he was my only hope.

"You coming, kid?"

I looked up and ran over to the tracks, towards my new future, and hopefully towards my old friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note ~

Okay, first off, I can't believe how long it has been since the last chapter was uploaded. I'm not sure whether it would sound too egotistical to apologize, but sorry to anyone that for some strange reason enjoys this story! Second of all, please note that I uploaded two chapters this time! I was considering uploading them as one, but didn't, because two chapters are better than one? Finally, I just need to mention that Pokemon Black is amazing ;). Let this chapter be in honor of the new releases (I'm sure Tajiri would be proud). I'm sure some of the new pokemon will find their way into the story at some point...

* * *

Chapter 10

Stone wasn't kidding; this subway was old. The inside of the car was moldy and green, the flickering lights barely worked, and I wasn't even certain that the train was moving. Stone was driving (so he said), so I was stuck in the passenger car all by myself. He didn't tell me how long of a ride it would be, but we had already been moving for what my Poketch told me was an hour. I was exhausted, but there was no way that I could sleep right now. I had so many questions, and Stone had the answers! What was it that he was doing right now that was so important anyway? It's not like driving a train is that much work, especially when you're in some secret tunnel that nobody else uses. I hadn't seen a hint of any stations or of any other cars, so there was no way that Stone could too busy. He made me promise that I wouldn't go up there and bother him, and given that he was my only chance at getting my pokemon back it was probably a good idea to not bother him. Instead, I decided to explore a bit.

I was in the subway car closest to the front, so it was possible that the other cars actually had something interesting in them other than mold. I went through to door the next car, which ended up being exactly like the car I was in. The car after that was pretty much the same too, except someone had forgotten their jacket on the seat. It was a nice brown leather jacket too. It looked like it had been sitting there a while. I looked down at my worn out Celadon City Eating Contest t-shirt, and decided that the jacket would make a nice addition to my wardrobe. Pokemon training isn't really the most lucrative profession after all. I felt a tinge of sadness when I realized that I wasn't officially a pokemon trainer any more. Nevertheless, I threw the jacket in my pack and kept moving.

There was nothing of interest in the rest of the cars. By the time I got to the caboose I was almost ready to turn around, until I noticed a black phone box probably designed to phone the front of the train. I considered phoning Stone, but he probably would not be amused. I went to get a closer look at the device when I saw on it a small red "R." My hearted jumped. I knew that letter. It stood for Team Rocket. No wonder Stone wouldn't tell me anything and wouldn't let me to the front of the train. I decided that I was going to go give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

Stone sighed. Getting this ancient subway going was hard work. It was finally time to kick back, and spend some "quality time" with his pokemon. The only question was which one?

Trying it with Cacturne last time was a huge mistake. Stone also didn't really feel like he had the energy for Lopunny this time around. He was looking for something a little more low-key. He had just the pokemon in mind.

Pulling a pokeball off of belt, he chimed, "Come here, my love," releasing the pokemon into the car.

Sitting on the seat next to him was a slender gardevoir, who had only been evolved for a month or so. Stone had done his best to break her in.

"You're looking pretty today," said Stone. Gardevoir blushed at him nervously. "Why don't you slide over this way a little?"

Gardevoir hesitated briefly before sliding over into the strong arms of Stone. At first she resisted, but then snuggled up against Stone's chest. He rubbed her back gently and whispered "There we go."

Stone kissed her softly and slid his hand down to her bottom. She blushed even harder before rolling towards him a little more, her fragile body against his powerful frame. Stone squeezed her closer, and moved his hand slowly under Gardevoir's dress, towards her warm soft…

"STONE!"

Stone leaped up, knocking his poor Gardevoir off of the seat.

"Kid!"

This was not what I had expected to find Stone doing. I was expecting to find him in some kind of advanced communications with Team Rocket Headquarters, but instead I found him feeling up some pokemon.

Stone looked at me frowning, his face bright red from embarrassment. "I told you not to come up here, kid!"

"But…" I was embarrassed too. I hadn't meant to walk in on him like this. "Look Stone, I saw the Team Rocket logo in one of the subway cars."

"Well where do you think we get all of this expensive shit from? It's not like we're some charity organization that people are going to go around donating too! If we need something, we have to find a way to get it, and the way the world is right now with the Pokemon League controlling everything that's the way it's gotta be! I swear, once we get back to HQ, we'll explain everything."

My eyes started to well up with tears again. I still didn't know what was going to happen next. Who knew if Stone was even on my side? Maybe he was kidnapping me. Maybe he was with Team Rocket, and he was just going to use me.

A startled expression suddenly came over Stone's face. On the ground next to us there was a very annoyed looking Gardevoir.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Stone said, trying to help her up. Gardevoir gave him a classic cold shoulder. "But it wasn't my fault! Look what you've done now, Vince!"

"So I have a name, now?" As awkward as it had been, the fact that I found Stone making out with pokemon was encouraging. It explained a lot, really, like why Stone was helping me in the first place. He hadn't really fully explained why the train had Team Rocket gear on board, but all I could really do was hope for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The train ride lasted for what felt like at least an hour more, when finally the subway came to a screechy halt. After my encounter with Stone he had made me got back to my original seat and promise not to go exploring too much. My stomach was knotted up in anticipation of what lied ahead for me.

"It's time to get up and face your new life, Vince." Stone had apparently entered the car when I wasn't looking. It was nice that he had decided to use my name, but the "new life" bit made me even more nervous.

"Stone, at least give me some idea of what I'm about to see."

"Well, first there's going to be a small make-shift station."

I frowned at him. "What are you trying to hide, anyway?"

Stone laughed. "Nothing, it's just fun to watch you being so nervous. Follow me."

Stone led me out of the car, and sure enough, we were on a very small very make-shift subway platform, which smelled extremely musty. The things in the station were a railing, a phone box similar to the one on the train, and a steel door. I was guessing that we were about to use the door, which hopefully didn't lead to prison.

Stone reached into his pocket and took out a keychain that had at least fifty different keys dangling from it. While looking for the right key he smirked slightly, sensing my impatience. Finally, he found the key and slowly opened the door. I help my breath in anticipation.

Unfortunately, the door led to another disappointment. It only entered into a small antechamber, with steel doors on the left and right, neither of which had any apparent mechanism for opening them.

"Hello?" Stone shouted, to nobody that I could see.

I heard a speaker somewhere cackle and a high-pitched female voice come through. "Stone, you're back! Is this the kid?"

"That it is, Flora! Can you let us in now?" Stone tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hehe, okay!"

A motor turned on somewhere near the left door, which began to slide open. Was something finally going to be revealed to me? The person apparently named Flora didn't sound too threatening, but my heart was still beating wildly I was ready for anything to happen.

Stone smiled and said "Well Vince, welcome to HQ."

Through the door there was a grand looking room filled lit by legions of computer monitors scattered across all four walls. All sorts of expensive looking pieces of equipment were lying around, and pile after pile of paper covered every available service. It wasn't clear what most of it was for, but one thing was clear: the room was a mess.

"Stone, way to keep things tidy," I remarked, to Stone's annoyance. 

"Kid, if you had any idea the amount of information we have to keep track of, you'd be impressed that we're even able to walk in here."

Despite my comments I was still nervous as hell. "So what is this place?"

"In short, it's the control room, where we do most of our work, but I know that you're dying to know who "we" is, so I'll show you around here later."

I nodded. Stone was right; I wanted to know who Stone was and who he worked with. The person over the intercom was apparently named Flora, so maybe she was around somewhere?

"Anyway, Vince, let's get to meeting the rest of the crew."

Stone led me out of the control room into a dark hallway with a cheap wooden staircase. It smelled musty like a basement, and there were doors leading in several directions.

"This way," Stone said, walking up the stairs. It didn't have a railing, which normally would have been fine but in my current state it only added to the tension.

After the super hi-tech (or at least relatively hi-tech) control room I was expecting some futuristic-looking secret base with everything made out of bulletproof steel, but at the top of the staircase there was only a wooden door. As Stone pushed it open, I winced as bright sunbeams shone through. The sun? That wasn't what I was expecting. I could hear noise from the other side of the door, people talking. They sounded like they were having fun.

All at once I was in a living room filled with people and pokemon that I had never met before, aside form Stone, who was still there. Was this finally it? Was I finally going to be told what was going on?

"Oh you're back again, Stone. I'm glad I didn't have to rescue you this time," a twenty-something year old women sporting a tight black leather jacket and matching highlights in her silvery blond hair.

"Yeah Stone, no whipped cream this time?" a short black-haired guy that looked slightly younger quipped, clearly referencing an incident that I could only imagine.

Stone frowned, as I'd seen him do a number of times now. "Enough guys, glad to see you missed me. The place is a mess, as usual."

I kicked my feet awkwardly, feeling slightly excluded and still very anxious. Stone took note, and said "Oh yeah, why don't introduce you to the new guy?"

"Yeah kid, what's your name?" the women with the black jacket asked.

"His name's Vincent, Vincent Wolf, and I don't think he likes being called kid," Stone answered for me.

"Hi," I choked out.

"Well," Stone said, "introduce yourselves to him."

There were three other people in the room besides Stone. The girl with the jacket, the guy with the black hair, and one other girl who had bright green eyes and a smile that seemed to radiate joy.

"My name's Estelle, and don't think about messing with me," the first girl said.

"Scott," said the shortish guy.

"And I'm Flora!" The last girl said. I recognized her voice as the one over the intercom.

"Pleased to meet you all," I said. "Now can somebody tell me what is going on?" I wanted to get to know these people. I really did. But I need answers.

Stone crossed his arms. "Well, in short, we're Team Arrow, and we originally formed to fight against the Pokemon League's persecution of people like us, people we call pokephiles. We're all skilled trainers, but because of our small size most of our missions are based on stealth and strategy more than battles. It's not very often that we come across new members, because pokephiles are hard to find, so when we heard about you, a talented young trainer that had won seven gym badges, we knew we had to do whatever it took to recruit you."

I could hardly believe what Stone was telling me. "How did you hear about me? I didn't even tell anyone ever. Only the League knew!"

Stone's look turned very serious. "I'm not even exactly sure who they are or how they found out, but we have… sources. You have to remember, to the Pokemon League, we're outlaws. We're no better to them than Team Rocket, or Team Galactic, or anyone else. We have to fight any way we can. It's not always fair, and it's not always right, but we have to do what we have to do."

"Oh Stone, lighten up!" Flora interjected.

"You make it sound like we go around killing infants," Scott said.

Estelle glared at Scott. "Hey, don't go making assumptions, you."

Scott stood up and began to gesticulate aggressively. "Look, all I'm saying is that it's not like we do anything that bad…"

Flora laughed. "Depends on who you ask!"

I didn't want to say anything, but I just wanted to Stone to keep going.

Stone tried to get everyone back under control. "Look guys, Vince has had a rough go of it. He lost all of his pokemon just a few hours ago, and if you didn't know already, we're going to help him get them back."

"They took his pokemon?" Estelle shouted.

"That's terrible!" Flora said, almost looking like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, I don't know what kind of point they were trying to make. It's not like they catch people in the act all that often," Stone said in a way that made me rather embarrassed. "But anyway, it hardly matters now. All that's important is that we get him his pokemon back. Vince, we of all people know how hard it must be, but just remember, we're here for you now. Do you have any other questions or anything you'd like to say?"

I had lots, but I denied it right then. There was a lot to take in. This didn't seem real. This group of people hardly seemed like some group of elite trainers, much less elite trainers that spent their lives defending their right to get it on with their pokemon. Not that I'm one to talk.

"Hey Vince, why don't we show you around the place?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_The Pokemon League is an almighty entity to the people of Sinnoh and much of the rest of the world. Originally established to organize competitions for pokemon trainers, the League's popularity quickly propelled it to a position of financial dominance. They soon set up a gym and Pokemon Center in every town, and began manufacturing pokemon-related goods. Local governments soon found their political power being challenged by the League, which wanted to protect its own interests, and quickly either disappeared or became irrelevant. Even public services such as police stations were eventually overtaken by the League._

_Pokemon training was at an all-time high by far, given the new ease and potential for financial gain thanks to the League. At some point, however, the League modified its format, making it significantly more difficult to make enough money to sustain a training career. It was around this time that rebel groups began to show up, most notably Team Rocket in the Kanto and Johto regions, Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoenn, Team Galactic in Sinnoh, and Team Plasma in Unova. The goals of these groups are somewhat unclear, but they all seem to prey on young, struggling trainers in order to gain members. _

_It is easy to classify these groups as evil, given their propensity towards cruelty and violence, but their popularity and size suggest a larger problem with the political and economic structure of the world as it stands. The Pokemon League has often been blamed for not doing enough to stymie the activities of these groups, yet at the same time is criticized for its monopolistic nature. The League is at its heart an enterprise, and for that reasons some believe that it is not suited for being a primary political force, and that it will not hesitate to put its needs above the needs of the people._

-Excerpt from _The Gilded Age_, by Max Corpus

I slouched back into the exceedingly comfortable recliner I was sitting in. Flora had given me a quick tour of the Team Arrow headquarters earlier, and I was now trying to make use of some of its resources, namely its good-sized collection of obscure books and periodicals that League-owned bookstores wouldn't sell. The base was, simply put, awesome. It was revealed to me that we were still in Sinnoh, in a small town called Twinleaf, which as it turned out was the only town in the region that didn't have a Pokemon Center. The headquarters building looked from the outside like a normal two-story farmhouse style home, one of only a handful of houses on its road. Sure enough, if you looked inside you wouldn't suspect much. There was a pretty normal kitchen, living room, and dining room on the first floor, and a bedroom on each corner of the second floor. The place was a little bit of a mess, as you might expect from a group of younger people, but overall very comfy, decently well decorated, and normal-looking. The basement, however, was where they kept all the cool stuff. In addition to the control room that I had walked through on the way in, there was also a library, a garage where they kept a pair of motorcycles as well as a large white van, a large storage heavily protect storage room (which Flora claimed nobody except Team Arrow members could ever open), and best of all an entire pokemon training facility, including battle simulators, exercise machines, targets, and a customizable battle field which could be modified to simulate various terrain.

After the tour, Stone had suggested that I do some reading, in particular a book called _The Gilded Age,_ which he told me gave a pretty good overview of the world as it stands. He made me promise not to come upstairs until I finished it, which seemed pretty unfair given that I'd barely even met the other members yet. Even Stone I had only met earlier today. It seemed so long ago now that I had been preparing to battle for my eighth and final gym badge. _Today definitely qualifies as a long day,_ I thought.

I got through about a chapter or two before Stone showed up again.

"Finished yet?" he said sarcastically.

"Not exactly."

"Slacking off already, eh?" Stone chuckled. "Why don't you give it a rest and come upstairs for a minute."

"Slacking off?"

Stone laughed again and I followed him upstairs. I wondered if he was going to tell me a little bit more about Team Arrow, or if he just wanted to show me around more.

When we reached the upstairs it was dark.

"What happened to the lights, Stone?" I asked.

"Someone turned them off," Stone told me usefully.

We fumbled our way into what I thought was the dinning room. Suddenly, the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped back, startled. The room was decorated like a birthday party; there were balloons and streamers, a big cake on the table, and even some present boxes. Flora, Estelle, and Scott were all gathered around the table in party hats, except Estelle who had taken hers off. In addition there was a huge dog-like pokemon under the table that I didn't recognize, as well as the gardevoir that Stone had on the subway.

"What's this?" I said, smiling.

"We don't celebrate birthdays here!" Flora exclaimed.

"Instead, we celebrate the day we join Team Arrow," Estelle explained, "and for you, that's today."

Flora gave me an energetic hug as Scott started cutting the cake. It was a beautiful red velvet cake, covered in white frosting with the words "Welcome home, Vince!" written on top. My eyes started to swell up; this was all a beautiful gesture, and made my heart flutter in a strange emotion between happiness and despair, the kind one might get from viewing a particularly moving piece of artwork. I had lost it all earlier that day, yet people who were practically strangers made me a cake and threw me a party. It was too much. I broke down and began to cry, burying my head in my arms I was embarrassed, but who could blame me?

When I looked up, I saw Flora standing in front of my holding a piece of cake.

"Have some cake; it was make you feel better," she told me.

Estelle looked at me sternly. "Look, we're going to do whatever it takes to help you."

"Yeah," Scott agreed.

"Guys," I began, "this just means…"

"We know what you're going through," Stone assured me. "We just want you to know we're here, and you're one of us now. That is of course, if you choose to be."

It didn't occur to me yet, but I hadn't agreed to anything yet. Was this really what I wanted to do with my life now? I still had school to fall back on; I could probably still manage to get into a good university. My "crime" wasn't really against any laws, only against League rules, so I wouldn't be marked as a criminal or anything. I could probably even have my name cleared from the League's trainer database all together if I wanted. It was probably best for me to just go back home and focus on school and getting on the path to a good career.

"I can't go back now," I said defiantly. "They still have my best friends in the world. I can't promise to dedicate my life to this group yet, but if joining is my only chance to save my friends, then I have to do it." I had a good feeling about these people. "Besides, how could I turn down cake?"

The cake turned out to be even more delicious than it looked. I can understand why some people like to eat when they're stressed out; food is one of the only true constants in life. It's hard to say whether food tastes better on the best day of your life or on the worst.

"Vince, we got you presents!" Flora told me.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that…" I muttered.

"Actually, we probably did," Stone corrected. "These presents aren't toys; you'll need them to survive. We would have had to give them to you whether they were wrapped up or not."

"You're not supposed to tell him that," Scott said irritably.

"Well, let's let the kid open 'em. It's getting late, and he looks exhausted," Estelle said.

I hadn't realized how tired I was, but once she mentioned it I was damn well ready to curl up on the floor.

"Open this one first!" Flora insisted, shoving towards me a medium-sized box with green wrapping paper.

I took the box and tore the paper off, revealing a cardboard box.

"Look inside," Flora instructed.

I opened the flaps, and inside were a bunch of Pokeballs.

"Pokeballs?" I questioned.

"Well you didn't expect to run around Sinnoh without any pokemon at all did you?" Estelle said sarcastically.

"No, but…"

"Look," Scott started, "This should be obvious. Regular Pokeballs are connected to the Pokemon League's server, which means that to use them legally, you have to be registered to with the League. Even if you aren't registered to battle, you still need registration to store them in League Pokeballs. There are very few other private distributors of Pokeballs and other capture devices, and most of them are connected to the League anyhow. That's why I rigged these guys up. I got some help from a friend down in Johto, and I was able to find a way to disable the connection the Pokemon League servers pretty easily without disabling the Pokeballs altogether or lowering the catch rate."

It hadn't occurred to me that I wouldn't even be able to use Pokeballs. Pokeballs are to a trainer what instruments are to a musician, so new ones that I could actually use were probably the best present I could have gotten.

"I guess I'm going to have some work to do. You said I'm going to need these; I guess that means I'm going to be in more than a backseat role."

"Well duh." Estelle looked at me incredulously. "It's not like we have a lot of man power around here. We're going to need all the help we can get and more."

Stone put his hand on my shoulder. "You're a solid trainer, the kind of trainer that can handle this ordeal, but trainers nothing without pokemon."

This was too true. I hadn't really been in control of much since I lost them.

"Why don't you keep opening these?" Stone suggested.

Flora handed me the next box, a small one, about the size of a jewelry case. I opened it and inside was a key ring with a whole assortment of keys, as well as a small whistle. It seemed like a boring present at first, but on the key ring also was attached a round little icon of a ninetales. My heart jumped at the sight of it.

"Keys to the city," Estelle said, "or at least the house."

"We'll show you what they're all for," Stone promised.

I thanked them, and was then handed another box, this one covered sloppily in solid black wrapping paper, as if the person who wrapped it had no concern for style. Under the paper there was an unmarked cardboard box. It was apparent that Team Arrow didn't let the workers at stores wrap the presents for them. Despite this, when I opened the box I immediately recognized what looked to be a brand new Poketch!

"Wow! The new models are expensive too," I said.

Scott shrugged. "It's got everything that any other Poketch has and more. More because I was able to install a hack on it that allows it to run non-native code, that is to say, it can run apps that weren't made by the Poketch Company. It's a much more powerful device than people give it credit for. That's why we all have them now. We can use them as communicators, a means of accessing the internet, and especially for something the League wouldn't like."

"What's that?" I asked.

"We can connect them to other people's pokemon and Pokedexes now too."

I was slowly coming to the conclusion that this place might just be awesome. Immoral, maybe, but awesome.

I continued opening a few more presents, which ranged from light-hearted gifts, such as a how-to guidebook for pokemon sex (or as Estelle described it, how not to get killed), to basic survival supplies, to dangerous weapons that I had severe second thoughts about.

Upon voicing these concerns, Estelle looked me in the eye and said "In this business, there will come a day when no matter how talented of a trainer you are, your hands are gonna be tied and your pokemon aren't going to save you, and when that happens, there'll be no place for idealism and it'll be your turn to step up and be a real trainer. I could never ask a pokemon to fight for me without them knowing that I'd do the same for them."

That day had been the craziest of my life. After cleaning up from the "party" Stone opened a couch in the living room up to bed for me to sleep, and told me to sleep, because tomorrow was going to be another tough day. Despite his advice, I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about my pokemon; it'd been ages since I had slept without them nearby, at least in their pokeballs. I thought about Sara and how much I'd like her to keep me warm at night. I thought about Holly's sweet eyes. I thought about Sophie's smile, Cody's confident glare, Ashley's protective wings and Geodude's unwavering sturdiness. It was just too much.

I flipped open the how-to book, _Pokemon Sex for Dummies, _and examined a few of its pages. It was written half-and-half for male and female pokemon, which each apparently had "their own sets of challenges." I chuckled at a diagram showing a woman struggling to accept a charizard's massiveness into her, and then a man struggling to find a good position with a female charizard. I wondered where the hell they found the book, and started to read the first couple pages (trainer's responsibility to their pokemon, blah blah).

I finally started to drift off to sleep, but as I did, I heard a faint voice, that felt like it was all around me. I couldn't quite make out what it was saying, of even if it really existed, or if it was all in my head. Rather than listening to it, however, I let it sooth me to sleep.


End file.
